Hunter's Haunt
by WaftVixen
Summary: A story of Sora and his gang to a mystery bloodcurling castle, which haunts them to their graves. Not likely though for the first chapter..
1. Scavenger Hunt

**Disclaimer**: (In vampire accent) Good evening.. I don't own Kingdom Hearts and so I only use them, as my pawns in the story. As the game itself were Tetsuya Nomura, SQUARE ENIX and Disney Co. possessions. Thus, I'm here only to begin the story to give you, a **nightmare**… (evil glare)

**Author**: Proceed at your **own **risks… (insert evil cackle here with thunder shots and lightning cracks at the back) MUAHHAHAHAHAH! (pulls away the shawl at the back and hides the face, POOF! changes into a bat and fly away..) Tit-tit-teat! Tit-TIT-TEEEET!

**Sora**: That was a long description.. (sweatdrop) Anyway, what's with the **tit-tit-teet **thingy?

**Waft**: It's a bat language, you won't understand..

**Sora**: Ugh.. And please take off that silly vampire costume.. You look weird and awful.. Coz you're missing fake fangs..

**Waft**: Hey, I found this clothing in the dark room and it looks cool to me! So, it's up to me to wear it or not! It doesn't matter if it has no fangs! I'm a tomato vampire anyway.. Like you had never wear a vampire costume before, in Halloween town.. (smirks) Chih..

**Sora**: **Tomato vampire?** O.o? Okay, okay! (hands in the air) I surrender! I did wear them for disguise.. Huuh.. (rolleyes) Whatever.. I'm going.. (walks away..)

**Riku**: So.. This is your brand new story huh Waft? (make wacko eyes) Is it **reaaaally** gonna be, **horrifying**?

**Waft**: Sort of.. But you have to wait for the rest.. And stop with that middle eyes thing.. You look stupid..

**Riku**: Hey, who's **stupid**?** You** or **me**, readers?

**Readers: **Of course **YOU** Riku! XO! How can it be **us?**

**Waft**: Haha.. I win.. XP (bleahh..) My tip is, **don't** ever tick off your fan..

**Readers**: And **you too** Waft!

**Waft**: **WTF! Hey! I-!** Grrrr! Why you..! **(&&$#$#!)**

**Riku**: (makes narrow irksome eyes) Ha-ha-haa.. Looks like they hate you as well.. My tip is, if you can't beat them, join them! (smirk)

**Waft**: **GAAAAH! D'ooowe!** XC! (makes a plumpy red face and pouts madly)

**Riku**: Now you really look like a tomato vampire! WAHAHA! XD

**Kairi**: Owh.. relax guys! Ooh! Ahem.. (In French accent) Bonjour everyone! Welcome to the story, and hopefully you will like it! Psst.. _Just ignore the two kay?_

: (in a very low voice like a Dracula brogue)Yessss.. Enough is enough my good lads.. Enjoy the terror readers!

**Riku**: OoO? Who said that?

: **Beware**.. For, **I** am your **nightmare**.. (grins, showing fangs..)

**All**: O.O! Gulp! (And they swallow hard..)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Scavenger Hunt 

"I can't believe it! How can you guys fall for that story?" shouted the silver hair boy. He has green sea eyes and with a white fair skin. It was Riku.

Riku and the gangs were fighting about a haunted castle that is situated on top of Destiny Island Embarkness hill. No one, not even a single villager has ever passed there before. It's too dark and they say its full with evil. Therefore, nobody dares to go there.

"But it's true! A friend of a friend of mine once told me!" said a boy who sometimes looks like Sora. It was Tidus of course.

"Oh, please! You kids are just too damn innocent! I won't fall for that!" said Riku again.

"You gotta believe it Riku! You really gotta do!" said the brunette hair boy, Sora. His blue eyes beam with eagerness.

"And why is that? Is there something you wanna say? Spit it out.."

"Actually.. We have this idea.."

"What idea is that Selphie?"

"We're going there!" said the red hair girl, Kairi, excitedly.

"What?"

"You're not afraid of the dark aren't ya Riku?" asked Sora irritatingly to him.

"**No, I'm not!** I've been there! The dark side! And even join the forces with them! Why should I be scared?"

"Good!" said an older boy with an islander accent. Like usual, he was holding a ball. It was Wakka.

"Huh? Wakka? Don't tell me you believe the ghost stories.. I mean, come on.."

"I don't.. But I really like to have an adventure! It sounds pretty cool to me, mann!"

"Chh.. I don't believe this.. Am I the only one who's being rational right now?"

"Awwh Riku, **pleeeeaaaassssee! **It won't be as much fun without you!" begged Sora.

"No, I don't want-.."

"**Pllleeeeaaaaaassssee!**" they all plead harder to Riku chorally. They do their puppy face attack.

"Jeeeez, all right! Humph! I'll go! And stop making that puppy faces you guys!"

"Yaaay! Riku's coming with us!" shouted them happily.

"On one condition.."

"Huh? Name it!" they shouted again.

"We're going there not tonight, but tomorrow!"

"Awwh! But tonight is the best night! It's not that dark!" said Sora.

"Do it, or leave it! I'm working today as I took night shifts tonight. Besides, you guys might wanna watch the meteor shower... You never know, when your wish will came true.." said Riku with a grin.

"Oh no! The meteor shower! Our teacher told us it was due today! Nononononono! We musn't forget that! Thanks for reminding us Riku!" yelled the girls.

"My pleasure.." said Riku as he snickered.

"Aww man! Why must the meteor fall tonight? This is really distracting! Alright Riku.. You win.." said Tidus sadly. Sora on the other hand was frustrated too. He pouts as he heard the plan.

"Then that shall do. Head home everyone! We'll meet here again in Destiny Island at 11 sharp tomorrow night! **Be ready and be prepared!** And don't be late mann!" ordered Wakka.

"That settles then. And I'm heading to work.." said Riku. And all the boys' head back to their places. The girls on the other hand, waited for the meteor shower to make a wish.

The next day, back from Destiny High, Sora chases Kairi and Selphie who were leaving the school. He was going to discuss about the exciting journey for the night. They walk so fast, Sora had to rush his little feet even faster! Then Tidus saw the incident and decided to join them too.

"Hey Kairi, Selphie, wait up!" shouted Sora as he trail them.

"Huh? Sora!" said Kairi.

"And Tidus too! Over here you guys!" said Selphie waving and jumping happily.

"Whoa! You girls walk so fast! We had to run like a cheetah to catch up with you two!" said Tidus as he pants.

"He-hee! What's up Sora? Tidus?" giggled Kairi.

"What are you two been discussing until you can't notice us?" asked Sora exhaustedly.

"Oh, we were talking about our wish last night. It was a really great view!" answered Selphie.

"(sigh) Girl talks.." sighed both the boys.

They all laugh at the matter, and walk together. Sora with Kairi, while Tidus with Selphie. The couple holds hand as they stroll down the street. Then they decide to bring up the topic about that night.

"Hey, have you girls ready for the big night?"

"Oh! About tonight! I almost forgot! Why, yes Sora! We're actually heading to the mall right now to buy some stuff. You wanna join?"

"Sure Kairi! What do you think Tidus?"

"I'll be happy to follow as long Selphie is there too!" said Tidus merrily. They all laugh by Tidus words.

"Okay, be sure to be on time tonight! You don't want to make Riku and Wakka wait for us right?"

"Sure! We won't! Meet ya guys tonight 11 pm sharp at the same spot kay?"

"Deal!" they all agreed as they put their hands together and thrust it high up in the air. Then, they continue their route to the shopping complex.

The night was windy and gloomy. Everything is so quiet, only waves can be heard bashing down the beach. The place looks darker than any other day, and wolves howl as the group paddles their way to Destiny Island. It was a full moon, and it's an excellent day for black magic to rise... They took a very dire date to go there. A very, very, **bad **night..

_-End Of Chapter-_

**Riku**: Sora, I know it's you.. **Come out of there!**

: I'm not Sora.. (still in low freaky voice)

**Waft**: Now, don't try to make us look like fools.. We don't feel like playing your silly scary pranks right now kay? We know it's you.. (shiver) _Geez, why do I get this an unease cold feeling, suddenly.. Brrr.._

: I told you… I'm **not** Sora..

**Kairi**: Aww come on.. Come out from that dark room! I know you're scared.. We won't hurt you! **Right** guys? (Glomps at Riku and Waft with scary eyes..)

**Waft**: (squeal) O.O! Yes, yes! We promise!

**Riku**: Sheesh! All right! We won't! Now stop glaring at us like that Kairi!

: ….

**Kairi**: Come on, what are you waiting for Sora?

**Sora**: Hi you guys! Why are you calling me in there? I'm at the toilet just now..

**Riku**: You were **WHERE? **But th**-**!

**Sora**: (sigh) Are you **deaf** Riku? I said, I was **in** the toilet..

**Waft**: Then.. then.. (trembles)

**Sora**: Huh?

**Kairi**: (in squeaky vice) **Who**'s in there!

: Hahahaha.. I told you.. **I'm** your **nightmare**.. (evil grin) Farewell.. (insert evil eerie cackle) Heeheehee!

**All**: **Gasp!** **OoO! **(and they swallow their dry throat even harder and fainted..) XS!

**Author**: Hrmh.. It's not that bad, I think.. I guess, the first chapter is not that scary.. But I'll make it up in the next chap for you guys kay? And **do** please revivew! Pretty pwweeeeaaaasssee! X3! I really need your support to continue this story! I'll give you urmm.. uh.. (snatches an underwear).. Panties! O,O Eh? Huh? WAAARRGGHH! No! (throws away the undergarments) Thee-hee.. XP That was mine.. (sweatdrop) Sorry, nothing I guess for today.. Anyway, **please** review! I **dare** you to push the button! **Or else, I shall use my hypnotizing skills for you to do so!** BWAHAHAHAHA! **And I shall rule the fic world! **WAHAHAH-! _(Did I just laugh out loud? O.o?) _Okay.. Enough with this craziness.. I'll be waiting for your reviews! C ya! XD


	2. A Commencement

**Disclaimer**: (pokes head from the back of a cushion chair) Urmm.. Is it clear? (looks around) I guess.. It's.. gone.. Ahem.. (with shaky voice) I.. I.. don't urm... own.. Kk.. Kingdom Hearts.. as it belongs to.. (a white robe flew above head with evil eerie laughter) O.O! **WAAAARRGGHH!** (hides underneath chair and closes eyes and ears with hands) **SQUREENIX,DisneyCo.andTetsuyaNomura!** Aargh! XO! I'm outta here! (runs away).

**Author**: (out of sight)

**Sora**: Yes! Nailed her! One down, and two to go! Hehe! Now, for the next goal.. (grins)

**Riku**: (rouse up from faintness) Ugh.. What happened? (looks around) Where's.. Waft?

**Kairi**: (holds her big head) Yeah.. I'm feeling all oozy.. Ooh.. Sora?

**Sora**: Riku, Kairi! Don't you guys remember? There's someone.. or **something, **that scares us to fade away!

**Kairi**: (squeal) OwO! You mean.. (still in squeaky voice) It's s..ss.. still **in here?** XS!

**Riku**: Gulp! (trying to speak as calmly as he can) Who's that.. ff..f..fellow anyway? I don't like this f..ff..feeling.. We bb..better do some-! (catch a glimpse of something white) **OMG! O0O!**

(something flew above them as it speaks in a very gentle eerie tone)

: _Riku… Kairi.. Heeheehee.. Where are you..?_

**Kairi**: **O0O!**(shrieks)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: A Commencement**

"11.30 p.m." said Wakka as he looks at his watch.

"Damn it, these kids! Where are they? I don't have time to play games! This is a waste of time!" said Riku crossly.

Riku always tend to say like that when he gets barmy, as he thinks that he is an adult. But the truth is, Wakka is way, older then he is. And he never thinks that he's already a grown up, except that he thinks he's a grown man. Sometime, that's the reason Sora and the other little teens, just can't brush the feeling of shutting Riku's mouth whenever he's angry. He sounds just like Cid, every now and then! But, sometimes they like him, just the way he is. The attitude of this group makes the borderline between them even tighter. It means, that's the way they lean to become best friends with moderate and even uncouth manners at times. Occasionally, the little ones were more understanding then the elder ones. For Wakka's situation, he just sits at the middle in being a child mannered guy but with a mature way of thinking and looks.

"Relax, Riku mann. I'm pretty sure they're heading here one way or another"

"Grr.. It's just I don't agree this adventure.. I'd rather do my job then amalgamation with their stupid quest. I really don't get it with you guys.." said Riku as he grunts.

"Aww come on Riku! There must be a reason why they flout the time! Like, maybe they had to sneak out quietly without their parents notice?" said Tidus as he leers.

"Yes, that's a **verrrry** good explanation. I'm sure their parents would be happy if they find out their children is missing. Then the whole village will come searching and chasing us, the older ones, with pitchforks and fire torches. Like as if we were living in some kind of old centuries! We're not witches you know! And it's not my fault for your silly idea! But nooo.. I get to be scold first, because I am the oldest and I get to be blame for all this with Wakka!" mumbled Riku.

"_Who's actually the oldest one here..?_" whispered Wakka with narrow eyes.

"Uh.. What are you babbling about Riku? Do you **really** believe in witches?

"**NO!** What makes you think like that?" snarled Riku. "But you know what? I did see Maleficent. She's a witch alright. But that doesn't count that I believe in witches. I **really** don't believe they exist."

"Then, **hello?** Earth to **Riku?** Why are you saying as if you're living in that kind of time? Come on, we live in the modern era right now! There's no such thing as pitchforks chasing right?"

"Oh, just shut yer trap dim-witt.." Riku snapped as he grinds his teeth together. He was very furious.

"Hey! I didn't say you names! How dare you Riku!" said Tidus, defending himself.

"What? Dim-witt?"

"Hey! Stop it, damn it!"

"Now.. now.. Don't start the taunting lexis fight! We have to deal with this simple thing easily. Besides, is not cool mann to wrestle. Unless you're in the WWF arena. Then that will be pretty entertaining!"

"Oh, Wakka.." said Selphie as she chuckled hearing Wakka's words. It tickles her little heart.

Wakka just have the intense words to make people be comfortable. Soon, all of them started to laugh. And so does Riku and Tidus. He manages to stop any fight, and so he did on this one. It's just his specialty.

"Now that's more like it mann! Just, be patience Riku and all of you. I'm sure they'll be here any minute.."

"Hey you guys! We're here!" shouted the brunette.

"Oh, finally the popular-kid appeared.." said Riku with an aggravated tone.

"Yeah, with his love.. (points at Kairi) Are you two been dating or something? What took you guys so long?" asked Tidus as he leer his eyes to them.

"WTF! Hey, don't you ever mention that! We're not couples!" said Sora blushing.

"Yeah.. yeah.. Whatever mann.." said Wakka provoking. And they all laugh some more.

"So, what's up? What are you guys talking about when we're not here?" asked Sora as he pulls his boat to Destiny Island shore to be tie up to the deck.

"A lot.." said Selphie simplify.

"A lot? What kind of lot's? There's a lot's of kind of lot. So, which lot are you talking about? A lot, lot? Or a lot's of lot? "

"Oh, my brain.. (holds head) Stop repeating words Sora. I don't understand your language.." said Tidus as he makes a giddy looking face.

"What? I was asking about which lot? About a lot like a house or lot's that-

"He's starting to talk gibberish again.." said Selphie.

"Sora mann.. What Selphie meant is we did talk about many things. Not a lot's lot, or a lot like houses, or a lot of lot-"

"Oww, my brain! Ow! Stop it! Brain, cannot accept, weird, verbal communication. Ow! Brain freezes!" said Tidus like a robot in error.

That night, the air was fill with their laughter.

"Okay, enough. We're already late. Let's discuss this later in the journey. It's almost midnight now," said Riku cutting it short.

Then they started to get things ready and bring along their goodies. Sora brought tons of stuffs, his rucksack looks as if he's going to some camping trip.

"Hey, Sora. Are you going on a vacation or something? That's a big heavy load if I should say. What are you bringing anyway?"

"Oh, nothing Tidus. You can never be too prepared ya know.. I just brought some toothbrushes, towel, cooking pans, refrigerator-"

"**O.o!** **Refrigerator? Cooking pans?** What are ya? Afraid of starvation? And do you think were going to some swimming pool with that towel and bathrobe? Argh! And loose that rubber ducky!" shouted Riku.

"**No!** It's my lucky rubber ducky! You can't take it from me!"

They all blink at the term. Awkwardly, Sora just adores bringing weird stuffs when going somewhere.

"What? Don't you guys have things that you love? Like a teddy or somethin'?"

"(sigh) Whatever Sora.. Just leave those other stuff.. We're traveling light. Coz I don't want to help bringing your heavy bags of goodies up the hill later, understand?" said Riku.

"Owh, all right.." said Sora as he pout's.

"Kairi, why are you so quiet tonight?" asked Selphie as she packs her stuff.

Not a single word was uttered by her, then suddenly..

"**Why are you guys putting me away from the conversation? What am I? A twig? A log?"** said Kairi out loud.

They gawk for a moment, and Sora speaks up.

"Um, Kairi? What's wrong?"

"Zilch, just wanna make you guys know about my appearance here.." she said with a smile.

"Eh-heh.. Uhh.. We know you're here.. (sweatdrop) Weird.."

"Oh, come on! Stop fooling around anymore! Or else I'll leave you guys with the ghosts!" said Riku.

The girls screech in a very high tone as they hug each other. The boys were startled by the note. It gives them a shudder all over their body.

"Don't do that! It's passed midnight don't you see? You'll really gonna wake up the **dead!**"

The girls squeal again and again the boys were shocked.

"What's wrong mann? Why are you screaming again? You give me the bone-chills!"

"It's **Riku!** He said the **'G'** word!"

"What? Don't tell me you girls were scared of gh-"

"**Warggh! Riku! No!**" shouted the girls snappily.

"All right! All right! Pipe down will ya? Who ask you to have this expedition if you're scared?"

"Shut up! We're not scared! We're just jumpy! That's all!" yelled the girls. And they started to walk first.

"O.O!" Riku was totally stunned and surprised by their attitude.

"Oooh.. I never see Riku being scold by girls before.." said Sora as he ooed.

"Humph! Shut up and get going you moron!" said Riku and he gives Sora a jagged at his stomach.

"Ow, hey-! Ergh.."

"Come on, let's keep going.." said Tidus to Sora as he gave out one of his wide smile.

Tidus knew that Sora would be bothered by Riku's doing. Trying not to make things worse, he pulled Sora along by his shoulder and they walk together. Sora sulked as he holds the slight pain at his tummy.

"Aye, aye.." said Wakka as he slaps his forhead. "This is gonna be a **looonng** night.."

And so, they started their drive to Destiny Island Embarkness hill. It's sure is getting dark, and pretty soon, the woods they have to cross will be totally murky and mysterious. Evil sinister were about to arise as the only light from the full moon brighten their passageway…

_-End of chapter-_

: _Oh, there you are! (evil creepy smile) I've been looking for you.. Hehehehee!_

**Riku and Kairi**: GAAAHH! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! (runs away 1000 kilometres)

**Sora**: (chuckles) Phbtt.. Gihihi… (holds stomach) **Bwahhahahaha! XD!** I can't believe it! I just saw Riku scream with a weird shocking face! Some cool looking guy he thinks!** GAHAHAHA!** They all look terrible! **Mua.. mua.. muahahaha!** (pulls the white sheet on some kind of dummy and the radio cable) They should have seen their faces! (laughs his asses off and rolling on the ground) Oh, I just love it! Thee-hee! XD!

: _Oh, is that.. so?_

**Sora: GAHAHAHA-HA-hak-ha-! **Huh? O.o? I thought I heard a voice? Is it the tape recording? But I **swear **I did switch it off already.. Nah.. Couldn't be.. (shakes head) Must be my imaginations.. (scratches head)

: _Are you sure you have switched it off? Or did you pull the radio wire already?_

**Sora**: Yeah.. I guess I did that.. (looks at the radio cable that he's holding) Hurmm.. That's odd.. The line is already pulled, then.. **O.O!** (yells with a glinch of fear) **WHO SAID THAT?**

(in soft wailing voice)_Sora.. I thought you like the way I pull the pranks for ya to them.. Why are you yelling, Sora? Sooo… raaaa…._

**Sora**: **WTF!** Oh no.. (trembles and putting hands together) _Please, lord! Just **don't,** be **it! **_(turns around slowly with very wide eyes) OH.. MY.. Gg.. guh.. **OoO!**

: _Goat? Hehehee.. Or girl? _(floats nearer and whispers at Sora's ear) _Do you like me Sooarr…rraaa? (evil laughter)_

**Sora**: **Guh..! God! HELLPPP! **(runs away like mad) **MOMMY!**

: (eerie giggle with a sneer and vanishes into thin air..)

**Author**: (still nowhere to be seen, but was hoping for you guys to review..)


End file.
